


It didn't matter now

by dorkyyysunshine



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, He just wants love, He loves her so much, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One-Sided Relationship, bash is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyyysunshine/pseuds/dorkyyysunshine
Summary: Bashe's thoughts after Mary left the room ...Episode 1x13(It's my first work ever so please don't kill me? also English is not my first language. ENJOY)





	It didn't matter now

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched season one and I couldn't help myself but think about my poor boi  
> hope u enjoy and like again plz don't laugh too much about how bad it is THANKS

He watched her leave.  
He couldn’t really tell if it took her a couple of seconds or eternity. Because after what he just heard his heart and mind couldn’t function properly.  
His world just crushed so time didn’t seem to matter.  
Nothing mattered.  
He sat in silence listening to the crackling of his fireplace then he stood up then sat down and stood up again. Not knowing what to do with himself.  
Sure he had his heart broken before but not like this…  
It never hurt so much  
It never made him want to scream and cry  
It NEVER felt like the end of the world…  
‘I love Francis more’  
She  
Loves  
Him  
More  
Those where the words that will haunt him for the rest of his life.  
Sure he’ll get over it, he even might get married and have kids. But It would never be the same as it would be with HER.  
Now sitting with his head in his hands he finally let himself cry. Cry at the memory of her amber eyes looking at him just a couple of minutes ago.  
She was hurt too  
He could feel it  
But did it really hold any significance?  
Now when she was probably long lost in his brothers embrace.  
She was hurt but happy.  
He wanted her to be happy but he only wished that she could be happy with him  
Though now it didn’t really matter…


End file.
